


The Wolf's Bane

by Deceitthesnakeboyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, All the magic (Not literally all of it but yeah), Conflict (kinda hard to have violence without conflict), Death...just death, Description of Gore (will be warnings in each chapter), Mental Voice (But not disorder), Mushy Love Moments (Not very often), Mysterious Stuff, Original Fiction, Outcast Moments, Plot Twists, Probably not well written, Quests, Sayings you won't understand because I don't explain what it's talking about, Seriously it's just wolves, Spirits, Violence, Weird world where wolves can sort of speak (but not really), Wolves, prophecy stuff, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitthesnakeboyo/pseuds/Deceitthesnakeboyo
Summary: Shiris was an odd wolf from the start. She looked completely different from her pack, was a lot less social than the average wolf, and a lot more observant. But one night, a dream came to her. And then everything changed.





	1. The Dream of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the summary, I'm not very good at those. As for this chapter, just know there was an attempt. The only warnings in this one are mentions of being an outcast and strange dreams.... not sure that even counts

Sharis was a wolf. Yes, she was a low- ranking wolf, but she was a wolf nonetheless. She ran with her pack, hunted with her pack, and howled with her pack. In reality, she was just as much of a wolf as the others, but in her mind she felt different. Left out, abnormal. She didn’t feel like she belonged there.  
Sharis was an omega, but she felt like she wasn’t even strong enough for that status. She tried to be happy, fit in. But she didn’t. Part of it was her white pelt. No other wolf in her pack had that pelt color. The other thing was simply the way she acted. She didn’t act like a normal wolf. She prefered to be away from the others. Being around them made her uncomfortable.  
All of this ran through Sharis’ mind while she was laying down for the night, ready to go to sleep. She wanted to fit in, but knew it would never happen. She layed down, and closed her eyes. She wanted to think about something else, but it was impossible at the moment. So she accepted that, and began to drift off to sleep.  
The dream Sharis was having was different from the usual dream she had. It started off the same, the other wolves laughing at her and taunting her. They were laughing and taunting because she was different. She hated it, hated that stupid dream. Then something happened.  
Sharis saw a black shadow loom over the wolves taunting her. They didn’t notice, but Sharis cowered in fear, her tail tucked between her legs and her ears laid flat against her head.  
“ You know, it’s not nice to tease such a poor, helpless creature” the shadow said with a deep, gravelly voice.  
The wolves turned around, saw the shadow, and ran away. Sharis on the other hand, was petrified. She didn’t know what to do, or what this, this thing might do to her.  
“ I think the words you are looking for are thank you” the shadow said, stepping into the sunlight.  
When it stepped out Sharis saw that it was not a shadow, but a wolf with pitch black fur. Sharis had never seen a wolf that was that color! She looked down, knowing better than to look him in the eyes. She didn’t want to show any signs of attempting to be dominant.  
“It’s okay” the wolf said, sensing what was wrong “ You can look at me.”  
Sharis looked him in the eyes, and saw they were a deep, dark red. It was as if this wolf was everything she was not. Strong, brave, even the coloring! She wished she could be more like him. Alas, she was not like him, and may never be.  
“What’s your name?” Sharis asked him.  
“ I’m Shade,” he responded, tilting his head at Sharis, “What about your name?”  
“Me? I’m Sharis” she said, nervous as always.  
“ Nice to meet you Sharis,” Shade said, smiling.  
“Nice to meet you too Shade,” She responded.  
Just at that moment, Sharis felt it all slipping away. The vivid colors and images in her head disappeared into a deep, black darkness. Then she awoke in her small den. It was all just a dream, none of it really happened. It seemed so real, but, alas it was not.  
Sharis trotted over to the entrance of her small den to see it was still the middle of the night. She went back to her sleeping area to go back to sleep. Despite the time, she did not feel the slightest bit tired. But she knew she should at least try to sleep. So she sat down.  
Sharis’ thoughts kept circling back to her dream. Back to the black wolf. She had so many questions, but no one to answer them. So she simply thought about it instead. Where did he come from? Why and how did he have black fur? Why did he help her? Those were just a few of her questions she had about him. Maybe she would see him again in her dreams.


	2. The Creature Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Shiris's pack and meet one of the wolves, along with seeing Shade again

Sharis did not get a wink more of sleep that night. She was still thinking about that dream when the sun came up and it was time for the wolves to come out of their dens. She got up and walked out. A few others were up, but not that many. She went over to a small tree like usual.  
Sharis spent hours sitting under that tree every day. She sat and watched the others play and talk and fight. She was always one for watching and listening instead of interacting, and thought she always would be.  
Sharis had observed quite a bit in her time under the tree. She knew almost everything about the other wolves, even things they did not know themselves. Each and every wolf had a strong point and a weak point. A joy in their life and a hate. Something that made them brave and something that terrified them. You just have to look to see it.  
The most interesting wolf Sharis had seen was a young male wolf named Fohlen. He was a dark gray color with silver streaks going down his sides like two massive claws. His eyes where a lightning blue, piercing and bright. He held his tail and ears high at all times for he was the Beta of the pack. His claws were as sharp as a rosebush thorn. All of this was just what you could see from a glance. Now his attitude and strength in mind was what made him truly an awe- inspiring wolf.  
Fohlen was a confident wolf. He was not only sure of himself, but confident in others. He was brave, willing to fight and die for his pack. He was determined. Once he had something, he would not give up. He was honest, and would always tell the truth no matter what. He was kind, always helping other wolves out and when they were down he would help lift their spirits. This was all the main traits the wolf Fohlen possesed.  
The things that lie below the surface of Fohlen’s mind where harder to see. His strength lied in his pack. His weakness was being alone. He was afraid of being stuck by himself for too long. His joy was being one with his pack and doing everything he could to help them. His hate was against those who tried to break apart his pack or those who deserted it. Then there was the part he showed no one. That was what made him the most interesting. The one thing Sharis did not know. She would just have to be patient. Sooner or later she would find out.  
Sharis sat by the tree, thinking about him. Then she thought about the other wolves in her pack. First the Alphas; Linguin and Lilic. Then the other Omegas for Fohlen still had no mate; Tines, Paril, and Morsul. Then the pups; Lanske, Morn, Pipul, Ali, Besha, Jodins, and Golis. Then she thought of Iila, the unranked wolf. Finally she recalled the most recent deserter who had left two moon cycles ago; Undil. This was her pack, as small as it may be.  
When Sharis looked back up she noticed that Fohlen had come out of his den. He was talking to Morsul, cheery as always. Morsul was being himself, slightly shy but nice once you got to know him. Sharis tilted her ears to be able to hear what they were talking about better. It seemed they were just having their normal, quick conversation. Just a quick hello, how are you and then they both moved on.  
Sharis noticed Fohlen was coming over to her. He never talked to her! She had no idea what she would say, or what in the name of Skens to do. She just looked down and pretended to be sleeping. Maybe he wouldn’t talk to her then. Oh for Lusins sake she hoped he wouldn’t try to talk to her! But it wasn’t working. Now he was right in front of her!  
`Hello Sharis” Fohlen said in his usual ecstatic voice, looking at her with those bright eyes.  
“Hello Fohlen...” Sharis replied slowly, having a slight panic attack inside.  
Fohlen sat down next to Sharis. It seemed this would be a little more than a simple hello how are you conversation. Knowing that only made Sharis panic more. She still had no idea what she would say to him. Her panicked thoughts were cut off when Fohlen began to speak again.  
“So Sharis, how have you been” Fohlen asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Uh.. I’m doing okay,” Sharis said, but she couldn’t stop thinking about last night’s dream no matter how hard she tried.  
“ You sure” he asked, looking at her, genuinely concerned, “You look a bit troubled.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure” she said, trying to act way more confident than she felt.  
Fohlen looked at Sharis skeptically. He didn’t seem he be convinced she was okay. Sharis was trying as hard as she could not to let her panic show through. So far it was working, but she wasn’t sure how long that would last.  
“Okay, glad to hear it” Fohlen said, his happy and excited attitude returning.  
He smiled at Sharis, confident as always. Oh how she wished she could be more like him! But she wasn’t. She realized his attitude reminded her a tiny bit of that wolf from her dream. What was his name again? She frowned slightly, trying to remember. Oh yeah, it was Shade.  
Sharis noticed Fohlen was still there. What in the name of Skens did he want? No one just sat there and talked to her, certainly not for this long. She let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Fohlen. She tried not to show her annoyance, but she could tell it was showing through slightly.  
“What do you want,” Sharis asked bluntly, frowning at the other wolf.  
“I just wanted to talk” Fohlen said sadly “ I don’t really get to talk with you that often.”  
“Oh.. sorry I was being rude” Sharis said “I’m just not used to anyone talking to me for this long”  
“It’s okay” Fohlen said, smiling at Sharis, “After all, everyone has something they’re not used to, right?”  
“Yeah..” Sharis said absentmindedly, but she still hadn’t stopped thinking about that wolf!  
Fohlen laid down next to Sharis, confirming this was going to be a long conversation. She sighed, just wanting this to be over with, but knowing it would be a while before he was done. He tilted his head at Sharis, most likely not understanding why she was so unhappy and distant. After all, he had never really payed attention to her before now. Well, like he said, everyone has something they are not used to. It was time for her to face that.  
“So..” Fohlen said, “ What have you been doing lately. I haven’t really seen you that much”  
“... watching” Sharis said slowly and nervously, unsure what else to say “And listening. It’s all I ever do. Never been much for… conversation”  
“Okay, that’s fine” Fohlen said, being his usual, understanding self, “So what do you watch?”  
“Me? I usually watch the others” Sharis explained, “Everyone has their differences, their individuality. Each and every wolf has their strengths and their weaknesses. Their bravery and their fear, their love and their hate. I have noticed that more than anything else, even in those who have deserted the pack or seemed evil on the outside.”  
“So what have you seen in me” Fohlen asked, looking genuinely curious.  
“I have seen that you are a kind and caring wolf” Sharis replied “Your strength lies in your pack and your weakness lies in being stuck alone. You love your pack and hate those who try to break it and those who leave. Your joy in life is helping the pack in anyway you can. That is what I have observed. Along with your strong leadership skills of course. I think you would be a strong and righteous leader if something were to happen to the current Alpha.”  
Fohlen nodded his head, shocked and in awe. From what Sharis could guess, he had not expected her to know so much about him.  
“Wow,” Fohlen said, surprise laced in his voice, “I had no idea you knew so much! That’s so cool.”  
Sharis looked down shyly, having no idea what to say. No one had ever given this much attention or praise in the time she had been alive. To her it had seemed as if she was back in a dream, in a fantasy. She felt there was no possible way this was real. But at the same time she knew it was. It was so clear, and a dream always had a bit of unclarity around the edges. Also, she had full control over her body, more than any dream would allow.  
“How do you know so much,” Fohlen asked, leaning down so he could look her in the eyes.  
“I’ve spent a lot of time watching the others, and you,” Sharis explained “ I see and hear almost every conversation, every action. From that I put together everything and find both a wolf’s past and how they act and even sometimes what they feel. But you… I have no idea what you truly feel at times, and even less of an idea of your past.”  
“Well good to know there’s still some secrets kept,” Fohlen said, but Sharis could tell that under his good natured kind mask, there was a small bit of sadness in his voice.  
“Yeah. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything,” Sharis said, worry laced in her voice, hoping she hadn’t just made the one wolf in the pack that didn’t think she was a complete creep or disgrace, or, worst of all, an sarisl, also known as a evil wolf that only cared about themselves and destroyed the light, hate her.  
“It’s okay, I’m not uncomfortable! I just had no idea that you knew so much, and it was just a new thing to me,” Fohlen said, smiling kindly at Sharis.  
“Oh okay.. So, how about you” Sharis said, trying to change the subject.  
“Huh” Fohlen said questioningly, having most likely forgotten the original question.  
“How are you” Sharis said, trying not to laugh at the fact that he had forgotten.  
“Oh, you know, the usual. Talking to the others, maintaining the order, hunting, howling, running. All of that” Fohlen said, his usual smile and kind voice returning.  
“Oh, okay. Good to know” Sharis said, trying to return his smile, but she wasn’t much for smiling.  
“Yeah.. so I heard you up last night. Sorry if I sound like I was watching you or something, it’s just that I heard you because I couldn’t sleep that night,” Fohlen said, tilting his head questioningly at Sharis.  
“Oh, that,” Sharis said, beginning to panic once again, “I just woke up… bad dream.”  
“What was the dream about” Fohlen asked her.  
“Don’t worry about that,” Sharis said, not wanting to share her dream with anyone, even Fohlen, who would most likely be understanding, and was just hard to lie to in general.  
“Okay, I understand” Fohlen said, but she knew he didn’t really understand.  
“Uh.. Fohlen if you don’t mind I would like to go take a nap now” Sharis said, suddenly feeling tired.  
“Very well, talk to you when you wake up” Fohlen said mostly out of formality, but she knew he also genuinely wanted to talk to her.  
“Okay” Sharis said, forcing a smile.  
Fohlen dipped his head and Sharis got up. She walked toward her den, feeling more and more exhausted by the second. By the time she reached her den she felt about ready to collapse. She walked in and laid down on the spot in her den which she called a bed. She fell asleep almost immediately, falling into the deep, dark blackness of sleep.  
Sharis awoke, but she immediately knew she was still asleep for she saw that black wolf standing before her. She sat up and stared at him. He stared back at her, a blank look on his face. She had no idea what he was thinking, or if he was mad, happy, sad, confused, or anything. It was strange to say the least.  
“Nice to see you again, Sharis,” Shade said in a pleasant, calm voice.  
“Nice to see you too Shade,” Sharis said, trying to keep her anxiety out of her voice.  
Sharis wished she knew who Shade was. Yes, she knew his name, but she knew nothing else about him. It was extremely irritating for her, being a wolf that knew almost everything about the other wolves she knew. Maybe she would find out if she spent more time with this strange black wolf.  
“You’re wondering who I am,” Shade mused, seeming to know exactly what Sharis was thinking.  
“Y- yes, I am,” Sharis stuttered, shocked that he knew that.  
“Well, as I’m sure you have noticed, being the observant wolf you are, I am not your everyday normal wolf,” Shade said, “You see, I’m not even real.”  
“What do you mean you’re not real,” Sharis asked, alarmed.  
“I’m a spirit. Only you can see me,” Shade explained, “You could say, I’m the creature within you Sharis, and I’m here to help you.”


	3. The Secret End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. No spoilers. I'm too lazy to summarize. One character thinks bad about themselves a little. Also very short chapter.

Sharis was shocked. How could another wolf be in her without her noticing? Why didn’t he show himself before now? Was this even possible? A million questions where in her head, but she didn’t have the slightest idea what to do about them.  
“What? H- how? W- why? This can’t..” Sharis said, her voice seeming to be trying to abandon her.  
“I understand, you’re confused. It’s okay,” Shade said in a calm voice, “Just ask a question, and I can answer it. After all, we have plenty of time.”  
Sharis knew that was true. After all, a dream could seem to be a lot longer, or shorter, than it actually is. She wondered how long it had been in real life. Minutes? Hours? She had no idea, and no way to tell. She shook herself, turning her attention to all her questions.  
“Why did you choose me to… watch” Sharis asked, hoping he understood her question.  
“Because you’re special,” Shade said simply, “You’re not a normal wolf, Sharis.”  
“What do you mean I’m not a normal wolf,” Sharis asked him, “I mean, I know I’m different from most, but I’m nothing special.”  
“You see, that’s where you’re wrong,” Shade said, looking Sharis in her eyes, “You are special. In fact, you are not like any other wolf in the world. You have power, you just need to learn how to use it.”  
“What kind of power?” Sharis asked, curious about what he ment.  
“You will soon find out,” Shade said ominously.  
“Okay,” Sharis said agreeably, “One last question though. How long have you been,uh, in me?”  
“Ever since I died,” Shade said, sounding sad, “Which would have been about three moon cycles ago.”  
“ What happened,” Sharis said alarmed, and sad and scared, all at the same time.  
“I was killed by another wolf. He was evil, and I know that he could be the end of us all. I watched him kill the others, one by one with a strange, glowing green magic. I saw him turn us against each other. I was the only one who wasn’t affected by his spells and trickery. I know that together, you and I can stop him. We must stop him, otherwise he will be the end of us all.”  
Sharis was horrified, and terrified. A wolf with magic? How could anyone defend against that? Who could ever stand a chance against a wolf that could bend your mind as if it was nothing? It was hopeless. She knew she wasn’t that wolf, and would never be. All of wolfkind was doomed.  
“ For the love of Skens, calm down! Now is not the time for a panic attack,” Shade growled at her.  
“S- sorry, it’s just… if what you say is true, how could we ever stop this wolf, “ Sharis said, panic still at the edge of her voice.  
“ We will stop him. After all, one cannot change their fate,” Shade said in a low voice, “ it is our destiny to stop him, and there is nothing we can do about that.”  
Sharis nodded, not sure what else to say. She was still trying to understand what this all meant, but she had accepted that this was her fate, one way or another. Now she needed to find a way to stop this wolf, but she had no idea where to even start. Was it even possible to kill this wolf? She thought, there had to be some sort of weakness, every wolf had one.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure he has a weakness, and I know we’ll find it,” Shade reassured her, guessing her thoughts once again.  
“I hope so,” Sharis said, but even she knew she sounded unsure, “For the sake of us all, “ She added in a whisper so the wolf wouldn’t hear her.  
Just then the dream began to fade. Shade looked at Sharis, then gave her the small signal with his tail that meant goodbye. The look in his eyes told her that he only meant for now. She would see him again, soon. Until then she would have a lot of thinking to do.  
The dream faded away into darkness. All around Sharis it was pitch black. Silent. Then she heard a familiar voice calling to her to wake up. She knew that voice. It was Fohlen.   
“Wake up, wake up,” He called, “Sharis for Lusins sake, wake up!”  
Sharis started to feel paws shaking her, but knew she was not fully awake yet. Suddenly she was smacked in the nose with a tail, and Sharis awoke.


	4. The Pack's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, too lazy. There's a prophecy, a scared woof and an egotistical woof.

Sharis sat up, and for a moment she just sat there and stared at Fohlen. He had a worried look in his eyes and his tail was driving her crazy; it wouldn’t stop moving! She stretched her neck and back, emitting faint popping sounds as she did. 

“Morning,” She said, forgetting that it was a nap and not morning anymore.

“Sharis, it’s nearly sundown! You’ve been asleep for most of the day,” Fohlen said in a stern voice, and it seemed to Sharis that he was trying to mask his concern.

“ Oh….” Sharis said, instantly alert, “Sorry I slept so long!”

Fohlen gave her a half smile, “It’s okay Sharis, just make sure to be ready in time for the howl tonight!”

Sharis gave him a grateful look and nodded. Fohlen walked out, most likely to tell the others she was awake, if they even knew she had been asleep in the first place. She stayed where she was, taking a moment to wake up completely. Then she remembered the dream she had just had. Oh what in the name of Lusin was she to do? She wasn’t special, certainly not worthy of saving wolfkind. 

By the time she had made it out of her small den she was in a state of panic, and she knew it was obvious. What should she do? Warn the pack? Keep it secret? If she told them she worried they would think she was insane. She knew they wouldn’t believe her, especially about the whole “Oh yes, and I have a spirit of a wolf in my body now” part. She also didn’t particularly want to be the one to tell anyone about the evil magic wolf that was coming to kill them all. They would  definitely think that was crazy.

With those thoughts circling through her mind, she made her way over to the rest of the pack. Fohlen gave her a small smile when he saw her, but the rest ignored her completely. What was his deal? Why did he care so much about her after talking to her for what? A few minutes? It was  _ super weird _ , even for him.

Linguin and Lilic walked up to the top of the ledge above them and stared regally at the pack. The other wolves looked back up at them, anxious and waiting for their next instructions. As Sharis glanced around she noticed Fohlen’s eyes were on her and not the Alphas. She shivered a little at the strangeness of being watched, then turned her eyes up to Linguin and Lilic.

“Good evening fellow wolves,” Linguin boomed, his loud and confident voice carrying out through the area,” Do you know what tonight is?”

Most of the wolves nodded, but Sharis noticed a few where confused. Sharis herself had forgotten what tonight was. Was it supposed to be something special? She was already getting herself worked up again.

“Tonight is a Blue Moon of course,” Linguin said, his voice completely emotionless, “ But not just any Blue Moon. Tonight is the Summer’s fount!”

A chorus of howls echoed throughout the area as the wolves excitement became vocal. Everyone was excited. This was the night of the century! The beginning of Summer and a Blue Moon! This would never happen again in these wolves lives. Sharis looked around at the other wolves who were leaping about and howling. She stood there awkwardly, not sure what she should be doing. She saw that even Lila, who was rarely happy, was celebrating.

Then Sharis spotted Fohlen. He was making his way toward her, slowly since he kept getting stopped. He would be stopped by wolves leaping about in front of him or a wolf stopping him to chat. But as soon as the short chat was over he would begin walking towards her once more. Sharis guessed it would be about another ten minutes before he could reach her, but she didn’t mind waiting. It was one of the things she did best.

It took only five minutes. Sharis was surprised it had taken so little time. He grinned in triumph when he was finally out of the crowd and could walk to her without being stopped.

Once again Sharis wondered why he took so much interest in her. She was just

( _ You’re not a normal wolf _ )

A normal wolf. No one would ever notice her, let alone want to hang out with her. She was

( _ You have power) _

Powerless. She was 

_ (Wake up Sharis!) _

Useless. Why would anyone want to talk to her? It mystified her as much as he himself did.

“Hey,” Fohlen said as he reached her, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Hey..” Sharis replied, looking up at him.

“ Great night,” Fohlen said to her, shifting around on his feet.

“ Yeah… amazing,” Sharis said, looking up to the sky which was nearly black with a tiny hint of red on the horizon. Night had arrived.

“ So, are you going to come celebrate with everyone else?” Fohlen asked her.

“Maybe…” She said. She saw his skeptical face and added, “Probably not.”

“ Too many wolves?” Fohlen guessed, “ Too crowded?”

Sharis nodded at him, “ Yes. As you know, I’ve never been much for crowds.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed,” Fohlen replied, seeming slightly amused.

“Yeah…” Sharis said, looking at the crowd.

Fohlen opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, giving Sharis a shocked expression. Sharis tilted her head at him questioningly before realizing that she was smoking. For a second she freaked out and though that she was on fire. Then she realized the smoke wasn’t black, but instead a deep blue the color of her eyes. Slowly, silence fell throughout the pack as they all turned to stare at Sharis.

Sharis opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but a sharp spike of pain coursed through her, making her shriek in pain. She stumbled back as words started tumbling through her head as fast as a river. The words turned into lines. As more lines went through her head, she began to feel compelled to speak them aloud. But when she did, the voice in which she spoke them was not her own.

_ A land far from our home _

_ One who seeks to steal the throne _

_ Forces collide in a final fight _

_ Clashing of dark and light _

_ Once was gone is now reborn _

_ Come to defeat one who has torn _

_ Two souls combine to take down the tyrant _

_ To each other they must be reliant _

_ Dark magic and powers last in a fight _

_ But the one that is most powerful is light. _

_ Go West and you will discover _

_ The last thing you must recover _

_ Along the way, you must bring _

_ But a single thing _

_ Bring along the wolf that speaks _

_ And the one that is next to me _

With that last sentence spoken, the headache Sharis had began to fade away and the strange blue smoke disappeared. Sharis closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened when she heard someone say “ Someone write this down!”.

She opened her eyes again to see the entire pack staring at her with expressions that ranged from Linguin’s faked calmness to the frightened expressions of some of the pups. She looked around, her eyes finally looking over towards Fohlen. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open.

It was Lila who broke the silence, “Was that a prophecy?” She asked before turning towards the alphas.

Linguin cleared his throat before saying, “Yes, that was a prophecy. A very bad prophecy from the sounds of it.”

“Yes,” Lilic agreed,” But at least it told who must go, and where they need to go.”

With that, all of them turned their heads back to Sharis and Fohlen. Sharis felt like she could shrink simply due to the attention she was getting from them. She didn’t like or appreciate it.

“Her?” Someone in the crowd spoke up, “Is she really fit for that quest? She barely even talks! And isn’t this really dangerous? Shouldn’t we send someone else, like, oh say, me?”

Sharis recognized that voice. Paril. If any wolf got on Sharis’s nerves, it was her. Despite being an Omega, she acted like she owned the pack. Linguin and Lilic tried to teach her her place, but she never learned. She also seemed to think she was soooo powerful and no one could hurt her.

“No Paril, the prophecy called for Sharis,” Linguin said in his ever patient voice, although Sharis could tell he had his doubts as well, “We cannot doubt a prophecy of that magnitude. If we do, it will have dire consequences.”

With that the rest of the pack started to whisper to each other, a couple glancing Sharis’s way. Sharis could see the doubt in their eyes. They didn’t think she could do it. Then again, neither did she. The prophecy she had spoken sounded too serious for someone like her to do.

_ It doesn't matter. _ A voice in her head spoke,  _ You must go. _

Sharis knew that she didn’t have a choice anyways. If she didn’t go, she would end up getting everyone killed. She didn’t particularly want to be labeled as the wolf who got everyone killed, if anyone would even be alive to remember it. If anyone survived it would probably be the ones who she was going to defeat, which would probably laugh and remember her as the failure.

“Alright then, Fohlen, Sharis, “ Linguin addressed, “You two will set out in the morning. For now, everyone get some rest. Dismissed!”

“Yes sir!” The wolves responded in unison.

With that all of them trailed off to their own separate areas. Sharis dragged herself to her cave, feeling a lot more tired than she did five minutes ago. She collapsed on her bed, letting sleep come to her. Which it did, a lot faster than it usually would in fact.

“ ** _Hello Sharis...did you miss me?_ ** ”


End file.
